


You're The Reason I Stay

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Category: LazyTown
Genre: BECOMES SUPERMAN, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Robbie Rotten, Healing, I Don't Even Know, I have fun with those, Injury, It's full of secrets, Its her hair, M/M, Mentions of Glanni, Mentions of Nine, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Stephanie knows everything, excessive use of Sporta----, one bite of an apple, sports unhealthy eating habits, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10103867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: Robbie and Sportacus are gay for each other and the only one who realizes this is Stephanie, so she take it into her own hands and tries to be as discrete as possible on what she's planning.It's not even really a plan and it ends up working but not in the way she thought but that's okay.





	

It was a semi gloomy day in Lazytown, the sun was trying with all its might to shine through the thick of clouds that had settled over the tiny town but with no luck in sight, which didn’t bother Robbie at all, he preferred darker days. The occasional mist sprinkled down overhead at intervals of about 40 minutes apart and went on for 5 minutes before stopping once again, because of this the children were inside, trying to keep warm and playing video games at Pixel’s house, except for a certain pink haired girl who thought it’d be best to go speak to a certain villain, of whom wished she would go away and leave him be, today was his sort of day as stated before. Dark and no loud noises, perfect for a walk in the park and maybe the woods if we was feeling especially quirky.

Robbie glared down at the monochromatic pink raincoat clad girl in, what he hoped, looked like malice but she appeared unfazed, fixing a stare right back at him that sent chills down his spine. He’s heard the expression “looks can kill” and this barely 13 year old girl has managed and mastered it. He would have been impressed if it weren’t towards him. 

He twirled his umbrella above his head making the different shades of purple and red swirl around his head like a halo and leaned forward at the hips, trying to appear taunting or at least a bit intimidating. It didn’t appear to be working. He internally sighed.

“You know Sportacus likes you, right?” Robbie raised one of his perfectly trimmed eyebrows and stood up, straightening his back and clearing his throat, he looked anywhere but at her. The girl tilted her head at his movement as if waiting for an answer that he didn’t know what to give, how was he suppose to know how that buffoon feels other than Happy and Apples. 

Apples wasn’t an emotion was it? 

He didn’t much care, so he simply said

“What are you talking about Stevie-”

She interrupted him, “Stephanie”. Robbie scowled and rolled his eyes. Flinging a hand up in a dramatic gesture towards the girl who didn’t even flinch. At this point he noticed how long her hair has gotten, it reached her mid back by now, straight as ever, bangs no longer a thing as they now are pushed to the side with no brown roots thanks to him and sneaking hair dye into her mailbox. He wasn't sure why he did it, the one time he saw her with her roots showing she looked downright miserable and he wasn’t quite fond of that look on her face, he wasn’t even sure why he was so bothered by it. It’s not like she knows it’s him doing it of course but she certainly seems happier after receiving a new box every 5 to 6 weeks.

“Whatever. I don’t even know what you’re spouting out about. Sportakook could, would, and should never like me! I’m a villain, I’m the opposite of him, he’s the hero! It-”

“Slightly above average hero”, she interrupted once again, she was prone to having something thrown at her head if she continued this, she would be the perfect target as she was the brightest thing out here at the moment, even the bright yellow walls that held absolutely no use other than being a nuisance to walk around constantly were dull this day in May. He much preferred Loud Girl over this one, she at least knew when to shut up and listen, especially when trouble was mentioned. Thinking of her made Robbie realize he needed to start training her in the ways of villainy. Well, her or Stinky boy, the one always trying to claim everything, both would be good villains. Hopefully he’d do better with them then he did with Bobby, Flobby, and Tobby. They were good boys, just didn’t have the touch like he did. He misses them sometimes, maybe they’d visit? Probably not.

“Exactly, Pinkie! So, him doing his flippity flops everywhere, being so annoying, and making you all play at infernal hours of the morning! It just-”

“Noon? Noon is an infernal hour?” Once again, interrupted, he wasn't sure how this girl managed to survive her younger years. Who taught her manners? Obviously not Mayor Meanswell or Sportacus, Robbie would have to rectify this one of these days. Maybe. 

“Yes. Always has been, always will be. Now will you please, please, please, PLEASE, stop interrupting me when I talk, I am trying to make this into a conversation, not a debate.” Stephanie puffed her cheeks out in anger, not nearly as cute as she use to be but that was years ago and she was growing into a young lady, he couldn’t blame her for still trying of course. It almost brought a fond smile to his face.

Almost.

“Will you please just talk to Sportacus? He was so nervous when he told me he liked you! And yes, he told me. He asked me how to handle it.” Robbie shuddered at the fact a grown man was going to a teenager for romantic advice, “He was saying how, and I quote! ‘'Oh, Steph, he could never like me! I’m too energetic and flippy for him’ and as he was saying this, guess what, he was doing back flips! And when he stopped himself he just looked so. . . . Sportacus was so depressed! And he is never depressed.” She stated strongly, crossing her arms as if it was a well known fact and Robbie almost felt pity over how much she believed her own words, he pursed his lips, trying to imagine Sportacus in a depressed state, he realized how the thought of it made his chest tighten up but he chose to ignore that. 

She decided to continue, “And while I know how you are, and if I’m honest I didn’t like you when we first met,” Robbie wasn't at all surprised, he didn’t like her either, wore too much pink, too happy all the time, too nosey, too much of a child in general, “You’ve grown on me, ya know? All your tricks to get Sportacus out of town were even FUN sometimes and I really enjoyed them. You haven’t done as many lately and I’m guessing it’s due to yourself getting old,” He wasn’t old, he put a hand to his chest and gaped at her, he was only 33 years old, where in her mind did she think he was OLD? ‘Treacherous’ he thought, he allowed her to continue, hoping she would be done soon enough, “And I’ve always thought of Sportacus as a sort of. . .mentor? Father? Teacher? I’m not sure which is more. . .accurate. But, I feel the same way about you now! And I really wish we could all hang out how we use to without Sportacus always having to watch you leave with a smile on his face that never reaches his eyes when he says goodbye to you! When you turn your back on him he just. . .I know what people in love look like and Sportacus matches the description of a love struck fool perfectly!” Stephanie finished, Robbie noticed tears threatening to pour out of her eyes and he frowned, crouching down and wiping her cheeks from the stray tears that fell.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I really. . .” Oh god, he didn’t know if he could say this without sounding awkward or worse, “I really don’t hate Sportaloser?” She scoffed at the name but nodded, “And, well, I. . .I like you. I like you and the rest of the hooligans.” That didn’t favor the age card whatsoever but he shrugged internally and continued, “After awhile it never even mattered if my tricks got Sportaflop out of town or not, it started to be me just trying to have fun with you guys.”

“Like a big game!” Stephanie said, smiling as her tears began to dry up, Robbie nodded.

“Yes, it was all a big game of The Hero, The Villain and the Children in Distress over and over again.” Robbie hummed in thought, “If I went to talk to Sportacus, would you feel even better?” He almost regretted offering that, almost. But Stephanie's face broke out into the biggest grin he’s seen on her and she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling into him saying ‘'yes” repeatedly. He felt highly uncomfortable from all this human contact, tensing up and Stephanie caught on, stepping back from him and wiping her face.

“Sorry, Robbie.” He waved her off.

“It’s fine. Now run along and go be lazy for once.” She just giggled and nodded, running off, “She’s not going to be lazy. Even though this is one of the BEST days to be lazy.” Robbie said to himself, shaking his head and standing back up, his spine cracking in about 5 different places as he stretched, yawning. “Well, I didn’t promise her I’d talk to him TODAY and that stretch really made me tired.” Her spun around and walked back towards the billboard located right outside of the tiny town. Sad about the fact he didn't even make it out of town towards the woods, but tomorrow is always another day!

\--

The very next day Robbie found himself once again outside, sneering at the group of children who seemed to be doing their best to keep him awake. It wasn’t a nearly as dull today as it was yesterday, it was still cloudy but it was no longer raining and the clouds were beginning to move northward, taking the storm and the peace and quiet with them, leaving him to suffer once again with a group of loud teens and and aerobic sports elf. He thought to himself that he, maybeee, maybe, he should turn off the surround sound system connected to his bunker for a day, or a week, maybe a month to get some sleep. He shook his head and went back to focusing on the kids. Silly idea, then he wouldn’t have any ideas for how to get rid of Sportacus and that would not do, no sir-ee. Robbie stood up straighter and looked around.

The blue kangaroo was nowhere in sight which actually baffled the tall man, he was use to seeing the energetic elf jumping about yelling words of encouragement to the children, he was even becoming fond of seeing him. That and well, who encouraged the kids to come out and play on a day like today? Probably the pink one, she has always been like a little Sportacus. Robbie took a deep breath and walked towards the kids, they all turned to him and with their usual dramatic gasp that annoyed the living daylights out of him everytime,

“Robbie Rotten!” They all looked shocked except for Stephanie and Tricky, Loud girl. . .Trixie? He wasn’t quite sure he honestly forgot their names on the daily.

“Yes, yes. It’s me! Now, I need to speak to pinkie about something.” Loud girl scrunched her face up as she looked him up and down, moving to stand in front of the older girl as if to protect her. He could easily pick her up and set her to the side if he wanted to, he tilted his head.

“What do you need to see her for, hm.?” She questioned while Stephanie rolled her eyes from behind her. Robbie sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. “Anything you have to say to her you can say in front of us all!” Robbie stared at the girl.

She stared back.

The few seconds felt like hours, neither were going to back down here. He should probably take initiative and do so, but now he was fixed on a small drop of mud that was above the girls left eyebrow and he couldn’t help but stare in disgust at it, the urge to wipe it off was becoming too strong and--

Robbie groaned loudly, leaning forward and wiping the mud off much to the surprise of the girl and the others and he sighed, happy that was over, “Fine! Fine, I’ll talk to all of you about what it is I need to say to Pink girl if you’re so insistent!” He cleared his throat, putting a hand on his hip and his other hand pointed in the air, “I am going to-” 

“Hi, Robbie! Hi, kids!” Robbie jumped exaggeratedly and made an ungodly squeal, falling forward and managing to catch himself on his hands and push himself back up as fast as he had fallen. He straightened up his crop vest and tried to ignoring the embarrassment creeping up his neck and face, taking a deep shaky breath. He was glad the kids had moved when he fell, he didn’t want to end up landing on and hurting one of them.

“I meant to do that.” He tried to ignore the sting of the pavement on his hands and turned towards Sportacus whose smile was faltering a bit and worry evident in his eyes, he both hated and adored that look.

“Are you okay, Robbie?” He asked, stepping towards the villain with a hand outstretched. Robbie looked at the offending appendage with apprehension, not knowing what he was suppose to do with it until the hero grabbed his hands and began to look over them, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think I’d scare you that badly! We need to clean this up!” Robbie snatched his hands away, shaking his head.

“It’s fine, Sportaspook! I can fix myself up. I don’t need you to baby me.” Stephanie nudged Robbie, gaining his attention. When he looked down at her he regretted it immediately, she looked downright disappointed in him and he whined softly, she just crossed her arms and tapped one of her pink shoes until he groaned once again, this one louder than the next and turned to look at Sportacus who looked confused at Robbie and Stephanie’s interaction. “Very well, I suppose you can help me this one time.” The confused face instantly changed into one of happiness and relief, stepping closer to Robbie and gently taking his arm to lead him away from the children. 

When Robbie looked back at the kids he could see Stephanie whispering to all the other kids about the situation, giggling and looking over to their retreating backsides, he just glared back at them, children were seriously ridiculous. They were acting like he was about to confess his love for the sportadork or something.

Wait.

That was exactly what was happening, shit. He had an entire conversation with himself last night about it and he was just about to tell the kids that way if it ended up not working out they’d know why everyone is acting weird, he trusted them enough to not make such a big deal out of it but now looking back at them, maybe it’s a good thing he didn’t tell them since they seemed to already know somehow.

Pinkie. 

When Robbie growled and then turned away from the small figures, he was met with bright blue eyes staring at him, they looked away quickly and Robbie blinked, tilting his head in confusion.

“So where are we going?”

“My airship!” Sportacus chirped happily, getting a bounce in his step and Robbie took a sharp intake of breath.

“I am not getting on that blimp. That. . .deathtrap!”

“It’s an airship, and don’t worry, I parked it!” Robbie let out the air he was holding and nodded, agreeing to that and only that, he would never get into that blimp while it’s still in the air. Well, he would for a dastardly plan. Which he has, the pole was fun, everyone else, not so much. “I really am sorry that I scared you so badly, Robbie. I don’t know what I was thinking just popping up behind you!” Sportacus exclaimed and Robbie could only roll his eyes.

“I told you, I’m fine. It’s not even that bad, it just a bit of scruffed up skin, it happens.” He tried to explain but Sport still refused to look up from the ground as he walked. He was walking, Robbie did a double take at that and smiled softly at that. He wasn’t flipping or jumping because he was with Robbie. But the smile faded and became a frown.

He wasn’t flipping or jumping because he was with Robbie.

“Can you show me how to do a backflip once my hands heal up a little?” He blurted out and Sport looked at him in confusion. he could feel his face heating up once again.

“You want to know how to do a backflip?” Sportacus asked in disbelief and Robbie huffed at that, looking away from the shorter man’s dazzling blue eyes and stupid mustache. “I would love to teach you!” Robbie looked over at him and noticed his face was tinged a light pink, embarrassed about how loud he had said that and cleared his throat. “You know, once you heal of course. Don’t wanna hurt your hands anymore than I have already.”

They eventually made it to the parked airship outside of town near the woods, Sportacus helped Robbie up into it.

“Bed!” Sportacus said loudly and a bed dropped out of the wall near Robbie making him jump again and Sport gave him a sheepish look, offering it to Robbie for him to sit. Once he did Sportacus disappeared above, climbing up the pole set up in the middle easily into what is probably an upper area. 

Robbie tapped his hands against his thighs, looking around the blimp-airship with interest. He frowned when he noticed there didn’t seem to be anything personal around, no pictures of family, friends, nothing.

He hummed in thought as he looked, realizing he wasn’t much different, he would rather leave his family and their history in the past. It was a bit lonely without his big brother around, but his brother already dug himself a hole years before.

Robbie heard a thump to his left and looked over to see Sportacus holding an alcohol bottle with some cotton balls and some gauze. He scoffed but held his hands out, allowing the doof to do his thing. Robbie could have easily of healed his hands with the magic he has but, he really needed to tell Sportacus how he feels and well, the injury got them alone. Together. On Sports bed. Robbie groaned internally at how is mind works and decided to just watch the elf work. He seemed nervous as he played Doctor for the villain and Robbie cleared his throat.

“Something wrong, Sportanurse?” He said smoothly, hissing as the other dabbed a cotton ball on an especially deep scrape. He watched as Sportacus hesitated and seemed to be contemplating something.

“I was. . .I was talking to Stephanie the other day and it really had me thinking. I spent all day yesterday in the airship thinking about what she said and uh, well. I realized that I need to tell you something. Something that will change our. . .dynamic forever, something we can’t just ignore.” Robbie watched in horror as what he thought was about to be was about to be SAID, he had to react quickly or else his entire night of fighting with himself would have been for naught.

“I’m in love with you.”

“I’ve fallen in love with you.”

They said it at the same time, both freezing and staring wide eyed at the other. Slowly, a grin started to pull across Sportacus’ face and Robbie could only mirror it, a fluttering feeling making itself known within his abdomen and he sighed as a tanned and came up, resting against his neck. He leaned forward to catch Sport’s mouth with his own, meeting him halfway. It was a chaste kiss but nothing less than passionate all the same. Robbie heard something akin to purring as they kissed and smiled, deepening it slightly but not going any further. Once they broke off for air Sportacus looked beautiful. Half-lidded eyes looking at Robbie as if he was the best thing put on this planet and the sweetest smile, he knew he looked the same.

“You’re the reason I’ve stayed here this long, Robbie. The kids really don’t need me anymore. At least not as much as they use to, and well, I can’t see myself without you around. I’m sorry, I’m not the best with words.” Sportacus said softly, kissing Robbie once again, “I’m much more of an action person.” 

“Well, I’m much more of a talker, but for you I’ll make an exception, Sportacus. But the kids do still need you, not for the same reasons as before, but they need you nonetheless. They’re going to have more obstacles in the teenage years to get through and they’ll need you more than ever. I love you so much and I don’t want you to ever think that you’re worthless to the kids now, you will never be worthless to them, or to me.” He ended it with kissing Sportacus again, eyes watering slightly. He pulled away from him and healed his hands, placing them on the elves cheeks and smiling at his shocked look, he went up and knocked his hat off, running his hands through the elves hair, eyes wide. “You’re BLONDE?” He asked, ignoring the ears as he already knew about those.

“You healed your hands! How?” They both sat there, baffled for two completely different reasons until they made eye contact and began laughing. 

“I was able to heal myself because I’m fae, Sportaelf.”

“How did you know I was an elf?” He asked, eyes wide and mouth hanging open at Robbie’s casualness of it all.

“Well, I assumed. The last guy, Nine, was an elf so why wouldn’t you be an elf? Plus with your horrible appetite of one bite from an apple a day and having so much energy and strength, well, it’s obvious to other beings.” Sportacus just blinked at him and smiled.

“Oh.” Is all he said before he grabbed Robbie and pulled him toward him, burying his face in his neck and sighing happily, “So, when should we tell the kids?” Robbie scoffed, wrapping his arms around his elf and pulling him up onto his lap.

“I’m pretty sure they already know, Sportalooney.”

**Author's Note:**

> All spelling mistakes are my own cus I cant spell. Lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
